flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Grid Division
Potentially the fundamental factor to the New Union's success, the GRID division includes units that specialize in all things technology related. These units are trained by the GRID Elite Officers from the rank of 03 onwards, so they may reach their peak efficiency as they progress. With most GRID being arch-classed units with extensive NOVA experience, there is a high degree of innovative GRID units continuously at work advancing New Union tech, particularly at locations like WES_HQ and City 35. It is highly common to find a GRID unit working in various GRID Wings on duplication teams, manufacturing as many assigned forms of technology as they can to be used on the field. Projects, however, are handled by higher ranking GRID units, and have more recently being focused on weapon and armor design. Becoming a GRID is no easy task. It requires high degree of patience, dedication, and risk. Many of these GRID units are faced with the challenges of innovation. With no Dominion in control, further Dark Energy innovation is practically impossible to them. They know how to duplicate much of the small scale Dark Energy bits and pieces they were tasked with maintaining, repairing and erecting back in the days of occupation, but other than that they had to look in new directions. GRID Units are the closest thing to an active science research team in the New Union. The chances of acquiring GRID status without any prior engineering or mechanical knowledge was initially next to nil, though the New Union worked to develop training programs to gradually grow the division's ranks. Specialization Categories While most all Grid units were capable of more basic tasks like accessing Infinite Dominion terminals, basic repairs to scanners and communication systems, and other such tasks, many Grid units have since become highly specialized in certain specific areas. 'Field Mechanics' These units are usually seen out in the field as the name suggests, and are highly trained in repairing or building new parts in the field as fast and efficiently as possible. They are put through many random drills throughout their days to make sure they can work under large amounts of stress and on the spot. These units are the best with their tools. They do a lot of work with the New Union's vehicle fleet, particularly their ground vehicles. Some are also capable of doing field repairs on New Union robotics and advanced weaponry. They are trained by higher ranked GRID units and have access to the GRID-DAT-V5. They can be distinguished with a GRID-FM armband. 'Mechanical Specialists' Mechanical specialists are a cut above field mechanics. While field mechanics are adept at doing some repairs and maintenence, mechanical specialists are capable of complete rebuilds and retrofits for existing vehicles and robotics, as well as working on designs for new ones. These units are responsible for refits to vehicles deployed by the Vanguard, upgrades to the HATCs in the New Union's possession, and the creation of several new assault vehicles. They also help in the training of the Field Mechanics. These units are distinguished with a GRID-MS armband. 'Nano Specialists' These rare units are mainly seen in the GRID bay in the nexus hard at work designing and building tiny robots or other nano technology. They are the only units with the know how to build such devices. They are trained in coding, nanite design, and basic human anatomy. They will work along VICE units to produce high grade augments and other nano class technologies. They are trained personally by the GRID and VICE divisional and have complete access to the GRID-DAT-V5. They can be distinguished by a GRID-NS armband 'Warfare Specialists' These units are usually seen in the GRID bay designing a new class of weapon or armor for the use of other UMA/HAF units. They are fully trained in weapon design, armor design, and are shown the basics in poisonous gases for use in weapons. They are also trained in explosive use and construction. They occasionally work alongside a VICE unit when developing certain bio weapons. They are trained by the GRID divisional and have complete access to the GRID-DAT-V5. They can be distinguished by a GRID-WS armband. 'Engineering Specialists' Many of these units are pulled from the Union Civil Service's engineering division, though the higher ranking units are predominantly arch-class. This group's focus is on construction and maintenance. They work with field commanders to set up prefabricated Union fortifications as needed. Aside from prefabricated structures, they engage in new construction fairly rarely. Instead, the Engineering Specialists tend to repair and refit existing buildings for use by the New Union. Their HUDs come with specialized programs to aid in architectural work. They are distinguished by a GRID-ES armband. 'Special Projects' Special projects units can be pulled from any of the other Grid subcategories, depending on the requirements of the project in development. These units are typically seen only in and around major New Union bases and facilities, though they can sometimes be spotted going in and out of recently recaptured Infinite Dominion and pre-invasion research facilities. This subcategory also includes those Grid units with more specialized technical knowledge that do not neatly fall into other subcategories. This includes things like the integration of technology with biology, astrophysics and rocketry, artificial intelligence development, and atomic technology. GRID Equipment 'GRID Field Equipment' - GRID-AUG-V2 (Augmentation repair tool) - GRID-SIRT-V4 (A repair tool) - GRID-SIDET-Mk4 (Standard Issue Dark Energy Torch) - GRID-EG-Mk1 (Electrical Gelatin) - NU-DEBP (Dark energy battery) - GRID-DATP-V3 (A portable version of the GRID-DAT-V3) - Spare parts (For repairs/construction) 'GRID Nexus Only Tools' - GRID-DAT (A data analysis super terminal used to document and keep track of everything tech related within the New Union) - GRID-EDU (An equipment/supply dispenser) - GRID-RCA (A construction robot arm) - NU-DERU (A Dark energy reactor) - GRID-TRAKC-V1 (Tracks people who have the GRID-TRAK in them) Declassified Projects/Research PBFF / PBFC Plasma Class Weaponry - Led by 58132, further developments made by GRID Warfare Specialists Category:New Union Category:Divisions